


1981

by oliviavs127mendes



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Historical Hetalia, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviavs127mendes/pseuds/oliviavs127mendes
Relationships: Hungary/Poland (Hetalia)
Kudos: 1





	1981

-11.11波兰独立日  
-《1981》

这是我并不想用如此口吻讲述的故事，发生在我并不希望与之调和的地方。我身临此地，双足陷进我不愿踏入的泥土里。电线在水泥与瓦砾间高高架起，碎琉璃泛着灼眼的光，灰黑色流体淌过砖块，铺满暗红的底板，并在乳白色的烟雾中蔓延。从布达佩斯到华沙，从米什科尔茨到格但斯克，那熟悉又陌生的炽热铁水与蒸腾的空气，钢铁铸成的庞然大物在机械的轰鸣中苏醒，既抽象又具体地描摹着一个看不见的箍，让方圆数里内压抑在无法破解的沉闷格局里，在黄昏与清晨同样的颜色中被唤起，又再次安睡。船舱里浓烈的白酒味漫布，引擎声盖过钟声，锐利得刺耳，划破安稳的晨曦。用不避重就轻的态度接受那时对我来说颇为“天翻地覆”的变化，也算是必要的素养之一，尽管如此，我很难心安理得地接受被欺骗、被当作工具的事实，但我得明白，海德薇莉为捍卫名声与职业道德所坚守的一切还没到被打破的时候。所以我贴着墙角站起，用指腹按压着外壳有些破损的电话线，压低声音说：“好的，我会照办。”

其实他们给我的指示相当直来直去，“最好清醒点，剩下的你看着办。”但如果仅从表面的意义上切入这句铁令是必定不会有好下场，我被请到地下室装模作样地“用餐”几次，大都是警告我别贸然打马虎眼。那时菲利克斯·卢卡谢维奇的逮捕令已经过去了一些时日，而那些自矜于自己的才华的文字与新闻工作者无一例外地没有摸清楚原委，于是他们按照上级的构想，用寥寥几笔勾勒出晦涩的罪名，乱扔杂物，破坏公物，与他的父亲类似。令人惊讶的不仅是形式和罪名重叠的巧合，或是在收到工作业绩换来的奖金后没过多久便被解雇的事实，更多是破碎的，难以拼接的音讯，那个姓名与破碎的海报一同石沉大海，我或许并不是最后一个手执真相的人，但随着叫喊声与抗议声弥漫进冰冷的寂静里，气若游丝的控告也在表面上止息了。在戴着头盔、蓝灰色的工作服被泥泞和水污晕染的列队间，我记得他系上旧西装散开的排扣，紧追着拿着文件夹疾步行走的工会领袖的模样。他似乎在争辩什么，像是在提出条件也像是在质询，势头越来越激烈，有增无减地逼进。对方无数次打断他，两只用力挥舞的手臂开始在空气中交错，人们簇拥过来。我屏息从两层紧紧挤压在一起的船舱里，仿佛不想等到争端烧及足尖的那一刻到来就开启自我防护的机制，只记得桅杆随着狂风的方向摆动得厉害，而后还能回忆起的一幕则是当倾盆的、无情的雨点拍打在奔走着前行的队伍间。

“我父亲的墓地，还有他的同志们的，朋友们的，不，不，没有记错，就是这个位置…混蛋！这到底是一个民主国家还是一个警察国家！这不公平，这不公平！”无论是在瓢泼大雨下，早已变为新建的水泥与公路的“墓地“里，抑或是数日后充斥着火药味的会场上，这样的声音早已是某种心照不宣的象征，不止出自于同一个人口中。谁在绘制着火炬的蓝图……而那些传单与诉求，正是所谓乱扔杂物的罪名的来源。罢工、飘散的白色纸张.......自由工会，合理而不合理的存在。我用指尖轻轻扣着门沿的一处罅隙，将所有的猜想和计划串连成一条完整的思路，但那都无法诠释所有的行为和动机后真正所埋藏的，如同在阳光与阴翳间的银灰色水面上来回穿行的铁皮巨兽一般，那种涌动的暗流在吞噬着什么，不可名状地、与哨声和不同班次的船鸣来回行进、出没。父辈的悲剧在短短几年内会再次毫不留情面地上演，最理智之人也接应不暇，但一切常规手段都未必可行，有关涨价、施暴与垄断的条件只是个开端，或许他们早就知道这一开始便是不能达成结果的无谓磋商，反而凿开了激流的泉眼。在煤灰与汽油灯点亮的长廊里，我几乎挖净了心底的恻隐与悲悯，对于无数人用生命守护的可耻谎言与被无视的真相。

该感到庆幸还是遗憾我也无法评判，但我还能靠零零散散的线索打听到他曾在一次虚假的模拟审讯中斩钉截铁的证词，在门扉半掩的造船厂中与同伴们留下的还未起草完毕的文案。那些也都是我在去找雅金卡之前理应做好的准备。那并不像传统的监牢，铁门是半敞着的，在锁链与看守者一并“离步”前。皮质沙发在颅下的挤压中漫出暗黄色的绒絮，摇摇欲坠的百叶窗前的最后一道防线似乎即将崩塌，音乐停止，层层碟片上的长针与旋转的黑色底面来回摩擦，震动着窗上悬挂的叶片。雅金卡正坐在狭窄的窗台下，在灯光点燃的映射里，仿佛纠缠着铁丝网的藤蔓在她浅金色的发丝中攀缘。如同麋鹿般机警的绿色眼睛里透出的余光瞥过来，扫视着我与我手中紧握着的皮革包和稿纸，因黑暗中受到的折磨而片刻空洞的眼神透露出略带狡黠的宽慰。我把高脚凳拖到桌前，将几份稿件依次排开，有1956年我父亲留下的稿件，另外的是1970年留下的旧报纸，日期还能在页眉和页脚处看得清楚，但我所撰写的正文的字迹已经有些模糊得难以辨认了，还有几个被火星碾碎的破损处，让人不乏猜测究竟是怎样的秘密才会在这样机缘巧合的时机里坠入这些可怖的洞窟。

“你不需要回避，我只是想知道真实的情况。”我的声音很轻，来回查看每一个角落是否有颜色格格不入的电线或监听装置，我也希望这只是多此一举的恐慌。她用力眨了眨眼睛，用指尖弹开第一页报纸，笃定地对我说，虽然已经过去了将近十年，她和丈夫都清晰地记得这篇报道，而潜移默化地也产生了对我这个素未谋面的匈牙利人的印象。这是见字如面么？我的唇角轻轻上扬了片刻，她或许察觉到了气氛的变化，略有些放松地向我借了个火，又走向镜前拭净暗红色的口红留下如同血迹一般的刮痕。高跟皮靴靠在墙角，看似很久没有再发挥曾经奔波于各个片场与拍摄点的作用了。不难猜出这正是他们认识的契机——她联系上那位曾是最优秀，万众瞩目的劳动模范的受刑者的儿子，逆着人流，他们飞速地转头离开，走向大楼。她所考虑的一切都是为他争取那一次机会，让他将父亲的生平与经历真正镌刻在相机与银幕上，但很显然无人愿意冒着赌上自己的事业，家人与朋友的危险，将“人民公敌”的事迹送上任何一个睽睽众目所及之处。虽然梦想破碎了，但在人流间辗转的过程中，他们再也无法离开对方，那是从格但斯克前往华沙的末班车下，他们沿着铁轨与站台飞奔，那是最后一个拥抱。

我做了一次优秀的聆听者，不需要再赘述我所听到的这个故事的结尾，因为真正拆散他们的并非那趟绿皮列车与冰冷的铁质轨道。想哀求“公平”与“正义”的怜悯，第一门必修课便是沉默，无论是默许还是默否，都深深埋藏在难辨光阴的机械轰鸣里。低矮的船舱与盘杂交错的轨道间。她与我四目相接，我们几乎同时停止言语。我难以描述究竟是我还是她先意识到，按理来说我前往于此的目的是什么。不是将党羽领袖的事迹发扬光大，而是利用文字再次将早已安排好的对策留在报纸的字里行间与收音机颤动的天线里。他们利用我们，而我们利用媒体，那是因为他们想要利用舆论带来的余波，一切都能在不用动脑动情考虑的情况下解释得通。一来二去，该达到的目的也达到了，用不着等到第二年春天到来临便能平息焦灼的事态，各得其所，掌权人求得安稳，等待的人们得到解释，一通满是废话、虚与委蛇与骗局。

不知从何处传来的潮湿的橡木桶的味道和硬脂酸做的蜡烛的味道弥漫在空气里，石灰粉自墙壁上脱落。我并没有打算再请求任何指示，因为我所看见的一切足以指导我此时此刻应有的行动，我看得见飞鸟收起长长的羽翼停驻的十字架下，我看得见花圈堆满了祷告者诵读经文的地方，人们驻足，久久地凝视着，跪下亲吻着，即便黑色的雾霭遮挡着视线也鲜有游移不定或恐慌。那我的后果会如何呢？是时候考虑该如何给所谓的报道收尾了。人们不能靠吮吸谎言带来的快感生存，但机器可以——在齿轮传动中，电流扩散中，机器铸成船只打破冰冷的旋流，为名为国家的、更为庞大的机器行驶着。承诺是一回事，但真正所谓的职业操守则是另一回事，我其实早就应该接受，这两样事物时常并行，又时常在真正的正义的拷问下背道而驰。案前，火把照明时烟熏的印迹至今留在墙上。

这显然是我在1970年就考虑过的问题，但很显然我们经得住这计划内的考验。真相与我所看到的一切是何等相似，没有人会否认，即使被最残酷的现实流放，他们也不愿做机器铸成的铁箍下盲目的奴隶。

*致敬电影《铁人》


End file.
